


you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful) - Fic

by In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)



Series: Styles and Stiles Adventures [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although they don't know that is what thery are as they think he is monogamous, Bad Bang Fic, But everyone is beautiful and that is cool, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately terrible fanfic, Derek is awesome, Gay Marriage, I should have put in some stubble glitter, London, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Snapewives, Stiles and Nick are friends, Stiles hate condom, Styles and Nick have sex, Twue love, sex holiday, soul bonding, werewolf sex is dangerous, wolf benis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a vampire, Stiles gets possessed and they have a sex vacation.<br/>Giant wolf benis involved.<br/>NO KNOTTING. Yets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful) - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311622) by Anonymous. 



 

Harry Styles leads what many people consider a charmed life. He’s a member of the biggest boy band of the 21st century. He’s both the member with the best hair and the member with the worst tattoos. * He lives in London, one of the greatest cities to ever exist on any planet, not just earth. He is young, rich, and famous, has an enormous cock, and is excellent in bed. Everyone tells him so.

 

But Harry Styles has boyfriend problems. Mainly that his boyfriend has a problem. Nick Grimshaw presents. It’s what he does for a living. He’s very good at presenting. (2) He spends time with Harry when Harry is available and in London. Skypes and FB’s him when he’s not.

Nick is also a part of a Facebook community specifically for people’s who are in soul bonded relationships where their mate is often away for work and business. There are all sorts of people there in all sorts of combinations. Apparently some guy named Snape has a soul bonded woman in every city and visits them in a rotating way when he tours.

  
That’s the life.

 

Anyway. He made a friend with a guy named Stiles. Stiles lives in California, he’s got this boyfriend he’s totally gonna marry next week named Derek. They have some issues, as Derek spends like a week a month hiding out in an alley eating rats? Or maybe that was Buffy’s boyfriend? (3) So anyway they are coming to London on their honeymoon and want to meet Nick and Harry. Stiles to meet Styles and Nick thinks they will totally hit it off.

Nick says sure. They agree to meet at the London eye on next Wednesday night.

\--

Wednesday night, Harry has put on his going out costume, a wig that makes it look like he has some sort of bowl cut, instead of his glorious cloud of man bun. Add a little bit of a putty nose, and no one will even know that ‘es a famous pop star.

It’s night time. Nick doesn’t’ have to put on a costume at all. In this kind of bright light, no one should even notice that he’s sparkling.

At the eye, they meet Stiles and Derek. Stiles have a buzz cut and a hoodie, Derek has glasses, a glower, and a stubbled chest. They look the kind of decoys One Direction uses on tour to keep from getting mobbed by their fans (4). Nick goes to shake hands and DEREK growls at him. Weird.

  
So they are on the last trip of they eye and they have the capsule to themselves. This is partially timing and partially because Nick is using his powers to make people want to get on the other capsules (5). The thing starts to slowly rise, giving them a wonderful view of London and the full moon. Suddenly Derek GROWLS at Nick and ina blur transforms into a beast and attacks him. Nick growls back and bares his fangs. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. (6) Stiles never said he married a werewolf.

“BOYS! “ Screamed Stiles

“BOYS!” Screamed Styles

“YOU DON”T HAVE TO FIGHT”

“We don’t?” Growled Derek.

Nick didn’t say anything as he had his fangs stuck in one of Derek’s nipples and was having trouble getting them removed from his rock hard pecs. This was why vampires weren’t supposed to feed off of werewolves.

“No, you don’t” said Styles, sort of purring. “We have this capsule to ourselves for the next 20 minutes. Stiles and I were gonna put on a show”.

“I always wanted to get fucked in the sky over London” said Stiles

Then they done sex. Nick just had to watch because he couldn’t get his teeth out of Derek’s’ nipple. He had to get a blow job from both Stiles and Styles before he could relax enough to get them to retract. They do blow jobs because both Stile and Styles hate condom. Always practice safe sex.

Then Stiles and Styles gave Derek a blowjob while Nick fucked him from behind. Nobody wanted Nick to use his teeth on their cock and he was totally having a bad vampire night. (6)

-

*A feat not seen since Chris Kirkpatrick of N’Sync in 1998.

(2) Not that kind of presenting. Harry and Nick are ordinary Beta men, no presentation needed.

(3)It’s Buffy’s boyfriend. Derek prefers to do his skulking in basements, and he doesn’t like rats.

(4) See part 5 of my prequel series “When Martin Met Benedict”

(5) So is Derek, but he doesn’t know this yet.

(6)Nick knows this. It’s what his TV show is about.

 

(1:05:24 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** Jeny- are you goign to 7-11?  
(1:05:44 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** but I'd have to put PANTS on.  
(1:05:49 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** Can you pick up a sugar free orange Slurpee, a bag of combos and a pack of american spirts?  
(1:06:03 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** I know hyou have to put fucking pants on. I'm on dealine  
(1:06:05 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** for my bad bang  
(1:06:20 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** and l.ike, I don' thave time to get dressed and go down stairs, and they close in like 20 min  
(1:06:24 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** FINE  
(1:06:25 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** I'll buy tyou breer?  
(1:06:31 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** two beer.  
(1:06:48 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** god  
(1:06:52 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** Fine. Two. But not two 40oz unless ouget me one  
(1:06:53 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** where the fuck are my jeans  
(1:06:54 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** Like  
(1:07:01 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** Styles fucks Stiles  
(1:07:06 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** don't tell me the dog puked on my jeans  
(1:07:09 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** and that's how Larry Sytlinson was made, right?  
(1:07:18 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** oh my god you need help  
(1:07:19 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** The dog is here asleep in my room.  
(1:07:32 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** fuck it, I'm going in my pjs  
(1:07:32 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** He's snoring, and I'm tyring to write knotting pron  
(1:07:35 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** it's distractin  
(1:07:38 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** take him with you?  
(1:07:58 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** you are not fit to babysit my dog  
(1:08:12 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** whavever.  
(1:08:19 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** don't show him your screen whatever you do  
(1:08:26 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** in fact I don't want to see your screen  
(1:08:29 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** You know that nick grimm is totallyt he person that inspired the show Grimm, right/  
(1:08:40 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** like, it's all about his life hunting mystery creatuers in urope  
(1:09:02 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** that is way more competence than i would expect out of any of those 2d boys  
(1:09:03 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** You can't see my screen until Mckenzie betas it  
(1:09:19 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** i can't see your screen period  
(1:09:20 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** I didn't say ti was a true story. McKenzie knows a lot about wolf benis  
(1:09:37 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING MCKENZIE KNOWS  
(1:09:47 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** WOLF DICK  
(1:09:52 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** THAT'S AS BAD AS BEE DICK  
(1:10:02 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** YOuar just jelous cause she hooked up with Marc at that part lyas weekend. No bee dicki, he had a real one.  
(1:10:35 AM) **LeaveTheCannoli:** I'm not touching anything that's been in marc's pants  
(1:10:39 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** whatves just go. I'll give you money when you get bak. I'm gonna type more on this. THere is cock sucking to happen  
(1:10:45 AM) **StarWeedLord AIM:** not even marc cock sucking  


**Author's Note:**

> Bad Bang, I love you more than you can ever imagine.


End file.
